Presiento que
by MelinitaLR
Summary: Qué hacer cuando un presentimiento te carcome por dentro y te lleva actuar como un espía. A veces los presentimientos se convierten en realidad, lástima que este no presagiara nada bueno. ONEXSHOT


**Summary:** _Qué hacer cuando un presentimiento te carcome por dentro y te lleva actuar como un espía. A veces los presentimientos se convierten en realidad, lástima que presagien nada bueno_.

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son pura y exclusivamente propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

**"Presiento que…"**

Mire fijamente el vaso que reposaba sobre la barra. Quince minutos de retraso y comenzaba a inquietarme ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Ella no era una de esas personas impuntuales, que llegaban tarde a todos sus compromisos.

-¡Te sirvo otro amigo!- Dijo el cantinero, tratando de ganar mi atención.

- Si uno más, pero que sea doble esta vez.- No acostumbraba a beber y mucho menos a esta hora del día. Pero la profunda sensación que tenía en el pecho me indicaba que pronto lo iba a necesitar.

Era una mezcla entre cosquillo y angustia que me dejaba sin aire. Algo iba mal, algo iba a pasar.

Tome de un solo trago el whisky que el cantinero me ofrecía y con un golpe seco, el vaso volvió a aterrizar sobre la barra.

-Valla si que tenias sed- dijo en un tono irónico el muchacho.

No le di importancia y volví a observar mi reloj, dieciocho minutos y el dolor en el pecho se acrecentaba .Más angustia y más vuelcos en el estomago.

Ni un llamado, ni un mensaje, ni una disculpa ¿Dónde estaba?

Cansado de esperar tome mi chamarra y salí del bar.

Mientras subía mi coche, tratando de refugiarme de la brisa de invierno una pregunta me tomo por sorpresa ¿Qué día era hoy? No le di importancia, no podía ser eso. Ella no me había plantado.

Conduje por todo Forks, tratando de despejar mi mente y cada esquina intentaba divisar su figura entra la gente. Su largo y sedoso cabello marrón, esos grandes ojos chocolates en los que me perdía, pero nada… por más que buscara, Bella no estaba.

Y maldito teléfono seguía dando que la línea estaba ocupada.

Bueno… tal vez fuera Charly el que estuviera en el teléfono, dándole a Renne su largo resumen de la vida de Bella en Forks o solucionando algún problema de la comisaría ¿Qué se yo?  
Estacione el auto a un costado de la acera, apreté con todas mis fuerzas el volante y hundí mi cabeza contra él.

Estaba a punto de caer en la desesperación _Bella… Bella… Bella_ repetía en mi cabeza como si eso la pudiera traer de nuevo a hacia mí o mandarme alguna señal.

Rechiné los dientes y apreté con todas mis fuerzas el volante tratando de reprimir un grito. _¿Pequeña dónde estás?_

No era normal que ella se alejara, que desapareciera, que me plantara… pero lo había hecho. Tal vez el hecho no fuera tan grave, podría haber surgido cualquier cosas, como demorase en el trabajo, alguna amiga que la necesitara-Resople- Pero a quién quería engañar. Ese fuego que crecía en mi pecho me indicaba que algo iba mal, estaba seguro.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí en plena calle reprimiendo gritos y maldiciones. Solo levante la cabeza cuando una pequeña niña castaña, de la mano de su madre pasó junto a mi coche. La chiquilla rebosa de alegría mientras daba pequeños saltitos que hacían que coletas se mecieran. No fue en si la niña lo que capto mi atención, sino, lo que tarareaba alegremente _¿Un villancico?_

De pronto mi cabeza se despejo y todas las piezas empezaron a cuadrar como pequeñas partes de un rompecabezas en mi mente.

Pase mi vista sobre los diferentes negocios de la calle. Un zapatería, una farmacia, un local de ropa para mujeres y más, todos excesivamente decorados con rojos, verdes y dorados y algún que otro Papa Noel que se asomaba sonriente por la vidrieras.

-¡Maldición!- Esto no podría estar pasando, solo faltaban dos días para navidad.

Di vuelta a la llave del auto y cuando tome la avenida principal ya rebasaba los doscientos kilómetros por hora.

-¡Vamos Bella, vamos! – repetía al teléfono, mientras que con la otra manos maniobraba con el volante para llegar a su casa. Pero el maldito teléfono me seguía dando la línea ocupada.  
Habían pasado dos años desde que la sabandija había decidido abandonar Forks y romperle el corazón de ella.

_Había sido un día más en Forks, extremadamente frío, húmedo y desolado. Mientras intentaba estacionar frente a su casa, sentía como el ritmo de mí corazón martilla en mis oídos.  
Después de noches de insomnio había tomado una decisión. Si el se quedaba, haría de tripas el corazón y me retiraría del juego, dándoles vía libre y nunca más me acercaría a ella, aunque se me partiera el alma._

_Pero si el tomaba la vía rápida y escapaba como un cobarde, me había jurado nuca más alejarme de ella y luchar por lo nuestro._

Luego de los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida, alguien contesto mi llamada.

-Diga- habló una sube y dulce voz desde el otro lado.

- ¡Por fin pequeña, estaba comenzando a preocuparme!- La más blanca de las mentiras, estaba a punto de explotar en histeria.

-¡Jacob!- dijo algo sorprendida.

-Si, a quién más esperabas ¿A caso ha pasado algo esta tarde?- pregunte vacilante mientras giraba a la derecha para llegar hasta su casa.

-Ahh… mí, no nada ¿Por qué?- contestó titubeante.

Estacione el coche frente a su casa, lentamente para que no se percatar de el.

Por la ventana podía verle tendida sobre el sofá, en una mano firme agarraba el auricular y miraba fijamente algún punto de la sala.

-¡Ay pequeña! No me digas que te has olvidado, hoy nos encontraríamos en el bar… Como todos los viernes… Como todos los viernes desde hace dos años-trate de que mí voz sonara monótona. Después de todo, un error lo podía tener cualquiera.

- Lo siento, me eh olvidado- dijo algo distante.

- Después de dos años ¿No es raro que se te olvide nuestro ritual de los viernes?- Hable tranquilo y restándole importancia, pero mi mano estaba punto de partir en dos el volante.

- Lo…lo siento Jake, no sé donde he tenido la cabeza esta semana, te juro… te juro que pensé que era otro día, no se cual, pero para mí hoy no era vienes.-Tranquila pequeña, no te preocupes un día que rompamos la tradición no le hace mal a nadie- Salvo a mi agregue en mi cabeza.- Que te parece si nos vemos esta noche o mañana.

-¡No, no puedo!- dijo algo alterada y un rastro de temor se filtro en su voz.

-Emmm… por qué, pasa algo.- Pregunte entre dientes y el estomago dio un vuelco cuando ella se incorporo del sillón.

Con una mano apoyada sobre su frente comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras hablaba.-No pasa nada, solo que hoy viene… Charly, Charly traerá visitas a cenar-

- Y no puedo estar en la cena-

-¡No!- dijo algo asustada- No puedes. No los conoces y seguro te sentirás muy incomodo.

-Esta bien, no te molestare- Dijo derrotado. Y el extraño presentimiento me dijo que si seguía pregunto acabaría por descubrir algo que…- Y qué te parece si mañana salimos, vamos a ver una película o algo- Dije titubeante.

-No puedo- Fue su escueta y fría respuesta- Yo ya…yo ya tenía planes. Alice acaba de llamar y me suplico para que la acompañara a comprar los regalos de navidad.

-Pero si solo faltan horas para navidad y tú odias ir de compras y más cuando hay tanta gente en el centro comercial.- Esto no estaba bien, me ocultaba algo.

-Si… lo sé. Pero, pero estuvo una hora en el teléfono rogándome para que la acompañara.-

-Con razón… llevo más de treinta minutos marcando a tu teléfono y me daba ocupado.

-¡Lo siento Jake! No me podía negar- dijo algo bajito y con voz cansada.

Suspire. Tal vez era solo yo el que estaba sacando falsa conclusiones- Esta bien pequeña no te preocupes.

-Lo siento -volvió a repetir.

-¡Ya no te preocupes! Solo será un día de tortura con el duende, luego te rescatare y volverás a mis brazos-

-Eh… si Jake, debo irme tengo… tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ok te dejo. Adiós pequeña, te quiero.- dije para despedirme. Ella solo contesto un Adiós y corto la llamada.

¡Señor que no sé lo que estoy pensando! rogué.

El había tomado su decisión, se había largado de Forks, y había renunciado a ella.

_Recuerdo haberla encontrado en los escalones del patio trasero, estaba acurrucada a la humedad madera del piso y con sus brazos se abrazaba las rodillas, paresia tan sola, tan vulnerable, tan… rota._

_-Bella- Hablé con voz suave, tratando de no asustarla._

_Vi como su cuerpo se tensó y poco a poco levanto su cara para observarme._

_¡Dios! Casi se me cae alma al piso._

_Ver su rostro, sus labios tiritaban rítmicamente tratando de ocultar sollozos, esos grandes ojos chocolates en los que me perdía estaban delineados por grandes círculos negros, cascadas de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y me devolvía una mira triste y vacía._

_-Pequeña ¿Qué pasa, qué te ha hecho?- Pregunte afligido mientras me sentaba a su lado, y con un brazo rodee su cuerpo._

_-Me ah abandonado, se ah ido- habló con dificulta entre gimoteos_

_-No me digas que el imbécil- dije entre dientes tratando de contratar mi rabia. ¡El no la merecía nunca la mereció!_

_-¡Oh Jake!- Se derrumbo en mi pecho y yo apreté con más fuerza su cuerpo tratando de darle calor, de decirle con mi cuerpo que yo nunca la abandonaría como esa sabandija.-Yo… yo fui al aeropuerto y te juro que llore, grite y le rogué una y mil veces… que no se fuera que se quedar conmigo… pero, pero el…- se volví a quebrar entre sollozos._

_-El se fue- concluí su frase._

Después de eso cumplí mi promesa, no la deje caer. Todas las mañanas me repetía la misma frase, el tiempo sabe dejar las cosas en el olvido y ella lo olvidara.

*****

Esa tarde trataba de moverme con cautela entre la gente. Lo cual, no era muy difícil, mucha gente estaba en el centro comercial tratando de hacer sus compras de último momento para navidad.

Aquel dolor en el pecho no me había dado tregua en toda la noche y era aquel presentimiento el que me impulso a actuar como un espía.

Bella estaba sentada muy cerca de la fuente, llevaba un hermoso jersey azul que contrastaba con su nívea piel y pantalones negros, miraba fijamente la entrada del edificio y en una mano apretaba firmemente su celular. Bueno todo estaba bien, tal vez me estaba volviendo un loco obsesionado, ella estaba ahí… esperando a Alice como me había dicho. Nada malo, ella no me engañaría, ella me quería.

Nunca me lo había dicho, pero lo demostraba día a día, con sus besos, sus carias y sus abrazos.

El se había marchado, y con ese simple acto había renunciado a su amor.

Me moví entre unas macetas cuando ella inclino su cabeza para mirar a su celular. Observo el pequeño artefacto y una sonrisita se dibujo en sus en sus labios, era hermosa y hechizante. De pronto se puso de pie y giro sobre sus talones.

La figura que se acercaba no era la de la pequeña duende, sino, un cuerpo alto que se desplazaba con cierta elegancia. Sus brazos aun que estaban enfundados en un grueso jersey seguían siendo vultuosos y firmes como lo recordaba. Sus verdes ojos reflejaban la alegría que dibujaba su sonrisa y aquel pelo cobrizo se movía entre la gente.

El, se paró a unos cuantos paso de la fuente y su grito resonó en todo el edificio- ¡Bella!

Un gritito se escapo de los labios de Bella y se hecho a correr para estrellarse contra su cuerpo.- Edward…- fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar antes de que los demás espectadores aplaudieran y victorearan la escena del reencuentro.

Y ahí estaba yo, entre las plantas, con ese agudo dolor en el pecho viendo como ella me abandona, por su verdadero amor… el de siempre.

A veces los presentimientos, dejaban de ser sensaciones para convertirse en realidad. Lástima que este no presagiara nada bueno para mí.

* * *

**N/A:**Hola muchachas, está es una idea que me andaba rondando de hace días. Espero que les guste ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo desde el punto de vista de Jake, ya que no soy muy fan del lobito… de hecho creo que me salio medio loquito.

¡Espero que les guste!

Besotes.


End file.
